Caught Red Handed
by thisentireaccountembarrassesme
Summary: Yagyuu and Niou catch Yukimura and Sanada getting it on in the bathroom. But why was Niou and Yagyuu in the bathroom in the first place? In the middle of third period? Mostly Niou x Yagyuu, but it also has Yukimura x Sanada


**This is a little something I came up with while... Um... Taking a shower. DX I'm weird. Please enjoy! I don't own anything. XD**

**-----**

"Yagyuu..." Niou's voice came out in little pants, his body trembling slightly. His back was pressed against the cold metal of the bathroom stall, chilling his hot flesh from underneath his shirt.

Yagyuu simply smiled, his glasses hiding the glint in his eyes. He loved how Niou fell apart in his arms, shaking, gasping, moaning Yagyuu's name over and over again. Though no one could actually tell, Yagyuu was the dominate one.

"Shh, Masaharu. You don't want anyone to come in here, do you?" Yagyuu murmured into the other boys neck.

At the moment, they were suppose to be in the middle of class. But, Yagyuu had gave the teacher an excuse of, "Niou-kun and I are suppose to go help the headmaster real quick. May we be excused, sensei?" Of course, they were able to get out of class. Every teacher trusted Yagyuu, and knew he was telling the truth. They were so naive.

"Please, Yagyuu." Niou's body trembled as Yagyuu trailed a hand lightly down Niou's body. Down his neck, his chest, his waist, and his thighs.

Yagyuu forced a knee in between the shuddering boy's legs. Okay, he didn't actually force. Niou let him do it.

If you were to ask Niou who the person he first slept with was, he'd probably say, "Either the girl from my math class, or the chick from the library. I don't remember which." If you were to ask him how many girls he'd ever slept with, he'd probably say something like, "I dunno. Sixty? Seventy?" But, if you were to ask him who the first person he cared about was, he'd say without hesitation, "Yagyuu Hiroshi. The first and only."

Yagyuu's lips moved down to Niou's neck, kissing, sucking, and nipping the sensitive skin there. Niou let out little yelps, moans, and gasps of pleasure. Not necessarily in that order.

"Yagyuu..." Niou trailed his plea off, unable to speak. Yagyuu's hands traveled Niou's body, slowly and tortures.

Niou's breathing was ragged, coming out in little gasps of breath.

"Hiroshi." Niou said, his voice a bit sharp. "Stop teasing."

Yagyuu simply smirked and started to slowly unbutton his best friend's, and lover's, shirt.

Suddenly, there was the squeaking of the door being opened, then closed.

Yagyuu placed a hand over Niou's mouth, and rubbed his knee between the Trickster's legs.

Niou gasped, though it couldn't be heard. Not even by Yagyuu. There was a evil glint in the so-called-Gentlemen's eyes.

Both boys froze when they heard breathless gasping and moaning. Then, there was the sound of, "Sanada..." Though it was very breathless, and almost inaudible.

"Shh, Yukimura." Sanada's deep voice replied to the Captain's softer one.

Yagyuu's grip on Niou's mouth tightened, so the boy wouldn't say, "Oh fuck! The captain and Vice-captain are totally getting it on in the bathroom!" Like he wanted to.

Yagyuu, being the damn devil he was, continued to unbutton Niou's shirt with one hand, letting it slide to the floor gently. All that was left underneath was Niou's undershirt, which appropriately said, "I didn't buy this shirt because it said fuck on it, I bought it because it said fuck on it twice." Yagyuu quickly pulled that off too, letting it fall to the floor. He was sure that the two star players of the tennis team weren't paying any attention, considering they didn't realize there were two sets of legs underneath the stall door. Yagyuu's capable hand made quick work of undoing Niou's belt and pants, letting them fall to the floor silently.

Yagyuu's hand brushed over Niou's member, causing him to gasp loudly. Both boys froze as the moaning on the other side of the stall stopped.

Yukimura would recognize that gasp anywhere. He heard it many times, after all, when Yagyuu and Niou were in the clubroom alone after practice. Or, what they thought was alone, when really, Yukimura had been leaning against the wall outside the door, listening in amusement as the Trickster and the Gentlemen had hot sex against on the bench. Yukimura needed _some way _to get blackmail on those two.

"Niou..." Yukimura's voice had a bit of an edge to it, like there was a deadly warning buried deep.

Niou suddenly rubbed his knees harshly against Yagyuu's crotch, causing the usually-composed boy to gasp in pleasure.

"Yagyuu..." Sanada's voice echoed Yukimura's.

"Well, _fuck._" Niou said. He didn't bother to pull his pants back up before he reached up and latched onto the top of the door. He pulled himself up so he was peeking out over it. He looked down at Yukimura and Sanada.

The look on Yukimura's face screamed blackmail, and Niou simply smirked. "Just wait until all of the school knows that the famous Yukimura Seiichi and Sanada Genichidrou were totally fucking in the boys bathroom in the middle of third period."

Yukimura's eyes narrowed dangerously. "As far as I can tell, you and Yagyuu haven't even done anything. At least we're getting it on."

Sanada looked at the captain in shock. What a blunt way of putting it.

"Yeah, well, Yagyuu's a fucking tease." Niou said, and at that, Yagyuu leaned forward and bit Niou's hip sharply, sucking and nipping.

Niou gasped in surprise and pleasure, gripping the top of the door so he wouldn't fall down. His eyes rolled back a bit, then Yagyuu released him, which earned him a sharp glare from Niou.

"Didn't need to see that," Sanada muttered, turning away.

"Besides," Niou continued, as if nothing happened. "It's not like we didn't know you were hanging around after practice, listening to me and Yagyuu fucking each other speechless. Is that how you get it off?"

"_Fuck you,_ Niou Masaharu." Yukimura's voice was low and dangerous.

"You into threesomes?" Niou asked innocently, tilting his head to the side. "Or maybe even foursomes?"

"If you don't shut the hell up, you'll be running laps for the rest of your short and stupid life." Yukimura promised.

Niou frowned slightly. Yagyuu grabbed him by the hips and yanked him downward, causing him to yelp in surprise.

"Let's just forget this ever happened, and all go back to class." Yagyuu suggested in his normal polite tone.

"Whatever." Yukimura replied, opening the bathroom door. "But I swear to god, if any of this ever leaks out, both of you are going to be in very shallow graves."

"Understood." Yagyuu replied, pressing Niou against the wall, instead of the door. The door closed with a squeak, and Yagyuu immediately started giving Niou a hand job, using quick, harsh strokes.

Niou's eyes widened and he started moaning, unable to help himself. It was a good think Yagyuu had a tight hold on him, or else he might of fallen down.

"You just weren't able to hold it in." Yagyuu murmured, biting Niou's neck sharply. Niou yelped and clutched the wall behind him, his knuckles turning white. "If you would of kept quiet, they wouldn't of even known we were in here." Yagyuu's teeth traveled sharply down Niou's neck to his bare chest, leaving bite marks and hickeys all the way down. "You have a big mouth, Niou Masaharu." Yagyuu continued, his teeth marks were probably going to leave scars. Just before Niou came, Yagyuu released him, causing the Trickster to almost collapse. He would of, too, if Yagyuu didn't have a firm grip on his hips.

"Yagyuu, please..." Niou's voice was soft, and fragile sounding. Yagyuu blinked, then smiled softly.

"Very well." He replied. Then, swiftly, before Niou noticed, Yagyuu went down on him, winding the head of his dick around his tongue.

"Ah-ha!" Niou gasped and gripped the wall again, Yagyuu held his hips to keep him from falling.

Yagyuu continued to give Niou a blow job until he came, shuddering a gasping all the way through the orgasm.

"Hiroshi," Niou said softly as Yagyuu stood up and pulled the boy close.

"Hm?" Yagyuu helped the shaky Niou pull his clothes back on.

"I already knew that Buchou and Fukubuchou were doing it." Niou sighed quietly and smirked as he buttoned up his shirt.

Yagyuu simply laughed, then paused. "Does Yukimura actually listen to us in the clubroom?" He sounded a bit troubled.

Niou simply laughed and unlocked the door, pushing it open and exiting the small space. "Come on, Yeahguu." Niou distorted and stretched out his name. "Let's go before we get caught."

-----

**Note:**

**Buchou- Captain**

**Fukubuchou- Vice-Captain**


End file.
